Arthur in the Middle
by ArthurJones93
Summary: Arthur is in a very unhappy relationship with his husband Francis, till one day he meets charming young American. Will Alfred be able to help Arthur out of this marriage, or will Arthur never be free of his abusive husband? (rated M) (P.S. I DO NOT HATE FRANCE! BUT IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH AN ABUSIVE FRANCIS, THEN DON'T READ)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Arthur Kirkland, he had just gotten back from work and his husband hadn't gotten home yet. About ten years ago he had married a French man named, Francis Bonnefoy. He had originally married him because he thought he loved him, after about a year or two into their marriage, Arthur realized how much he hated Francis! He honestly couldn't even remember why he thought he loved him in the first place!

Arthur would have left years ago but unfortunately another thing he didn't count on when he married Francis was the fact that...he was abusive. The first time he told Francis that he wanted to leave him, he lashed out and beat him.

Arthur tried his hardest throughout the years to not piss the French man off, though his tongue did slip a couple times and of course that didn't end very well for him. And being that Francis wasn't home yet Arthur gave out a sigh of relief till his phone rang, it made him jump before he decided to see who was calling.

He grimaced when he saw it was his husband but answered it all the same, "Yes?" "Bonjour mon chéri!" , Arthur grimaced again, after years of hearing French spoken to him in many different ways, he hated it with a passion. "What is it Francis?" he said trying not to sound as annoyed as he actually was.

"Unfortunately I won't be coming home until pretty late tonight because a couple things came up at work." Arthur was a bit surprised for a moment and asked, "What kind of work?" "Just finishing up a project, it's a very annoying project though, so when I do get home I would like something to cheer me up." Arthur, yet again, grimaced as he knew exactly what Francis had in mind when he said that.

Whenever Francis was having problems at work or just plain annoyed with something at work, whenever he got home...he would make him go straight to their room to release his stress on him. Almost every time he would let his stress out through sex, but when something really bad was going on, then his stress was released through beating him and then rough sex.

In the first couple years of the marriage, things were fairly nice and romantic, including where and how they met, they had met in the spring time when they met near the Eiffel Tower. And after some time of dating, Francis proposed to him on top of the Tower, and the honeymoon was at a hotel in the french Alps with beautiful views of the mountains around it, those were nice times. But years later, Arthur can't even believe he fell for anything like that.

Arthur just sighed as they finished and hung up with a quick "Je t'aime" from Francis and a quiet and slightly unrecognizable "...You too" from Arthur. He didn't love Francis anymore and every time he had to say that it made his stomach churn.

Arthur decided that to calm his nerves, and his stomach, he would find a good book to sit down and read for a bit. He looked at all the books he had and he liked all of them, but he had read them over twenty times...he had to calm his nerves a lot. He let out a sigh and decided that he would go to the library a couple blocks away for a while, since he had plenty of time.

He hopped in his car and started up the engine then headed to the direction on the library.

* * *

He got to the library within about five minutes, he stepped out of his car and headed inside.

Once inside he just let out a calm sigh as he headed to the literature section. He looked through many isles and at many of the books there, he saw one that looked interesting and decided that he might want to check it out. He stretched his hand out to grab the book, at the same time someone else was. He looked over to apologize and what he saw was a young man, he couldn't have been any older that him and he felt as though the earth just stopped.

This guy was tall looked pretty tan, pretty muscular and had beautiful hair that looked liked a pure golden wheat field, and for some reason he had one little hair standing proudly on to of his head. But what caught Arthur's attention were the big bright and absolutely beautiful blue eyes the guy had, it was like a color Arthur had never seen before. Arthur felt his heart stop, and his eyes couldn't leave the young man and it seemed, the guys eyes weren't leaving him either.

Arthur shook his head and chuckled a little saying, "Oh my...I'm so sorry." followed with a small smile. The young man the gave a huge, bright and absolutely gorgeous smile. "Nah it's alright."

Arthur just chuckled again and said, "Did you need this book?" he asked pointing towards the book.

The young man gave a nervous smile and said, "Well not if you need it."

Arthur found himself chuckling again, he couldn't remember the last time he chuckled or even SMILED so much! "I don't need it really, It seems like you need more than me."

The young man smiled again and gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah kind of, I have an important seminar coming up and that book has what I need."

Arthur then said, "Well then please by all means take it. If I may ask, what is the seminar on that you need this book for?" Why was he even asking this? He was pretty sure that he wouldn't ever see this guy again after this, so why did he keep this conversation going?

But none the less the guy still answered, "The many ways to make companies and manufactures more environmentally safe and helpful." I smiled and said, "That sounds interesting."

The young man then laughed and said with his hand out stretched, "Crap, I'm sorry. I'm being rude, the names Alfred F. Jones, it's nice to meet you." Arthur barley even thought of what he was doing and grabbed Alfred's hand and replied, "Arthur Kirkland, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." They both smiled as they shook each others hand.

They then spent the next couple hours talking about many things, that involved basically anything ranging how Alfred was doing in college and the recent project that he was working on to how thing's at Arthur's work was going. As they continued talking a library employee came up to them and told them that the library was closing.

Alfred then asked Arthur if he wanted to go get a coffee with him, Arthur thought for a moment before looking at his watch. Usually whenever Francis said that he would be home late, that meant that he would be gone till around midnight. In other words, he still had plenty of time to spend more time with Alfred.

"Yes, I think I still have some time." Alfred flashed a gorgeous smile before they got up, got the books Alfred needed and headed out into the cold of the England streets. As they walked they continued talking and laughing over random things, sure they argued over one or two things in their conversation but they just ended in laughter, no serious arguments, and that gave Arthur a warm feeling in his chest.

The cafe that they were heading to was only about a block away from the library, so Arthur left his car there so he could just walk back and get it later.

They got to the cafe and Alfred ordered himself some coffee with some vanilla and Arthur ordered himself some tea. They headed to an empty table and continued the conversation they had before they had to order. Within a minute or so they were given their drinks, Arthur took a sip of tea then asked, "So, tell me about your family, or maybe why you decided to move here to England."

Alfred took a sip of his coffee, smiled and said, "Well before me and my brother came here, I used to live in the US and my brother, Matthew, lived in Canada. We then decided to come to the collage here in London, dad pays for Mattie and I pay for myself."

"You pay for yourself?" Arthur asked a bit astonished. Alfred smiled and nodded his head, Arthur then smiled and asked, "I'm guessing that you have a well paying job to be able to pay for this yourself?"

Alfred nodded again and said, "Yep, it's a bit boring but whatever, it's pay works well enough for me." Arthur chuckled, Alfred then asked, "So tell me about you and your lifestyle and what-not." Arthur's face fell as soon as Alfred mentioned his home life.

He put back a small smile and said, "Well, growing up I had three older brothers and you can imagine how that always went, especially since I was the youngest." Alfred grimaced a little, "Three older brothers, that really sucks dude. What about your parents?"

Arthur set his tea down for a moment and said, "My mother died when I was very young and...my father well...let's just say he wasn't a very "fatherly" type of person. And once everyone got old enough they left, my family wasn't very close once my mother died. So one brother moved to Scotland, another to Ireland and the other to Whales, then I came here to England, I heard a couple years ago that I have a younger brother now, and he lives with my father and step-mother now."

Alfred just kept a straight face all throughout the story and once Arthur finished, Arthur was looking out the window, Alfred put his hand on top of one of Arthur's. Arthur took in a breathe once he noticed Alfred's hand on his and looked Alfred right in the eye, neither of them said anything but somehow, it worked.

Arthur smiled and so did Alfred before he let go of Arthur's hand. They were about to begin talking again till Arthur got a phone call. "Oh, excuse me for a moment, I'm sorry." Alfred just smiled and nodded his head as Arthur stepped out of the cafe for a moment.

As soon as he answered the call his faced palled significantly and Alfred could see it from inside the cafe. "Bonjour mon amour." Arthur felt his mouth go dry, "Francis..." He whispered, Francis just chuckled on the other end of the phone and said, "I was allowed to come home a earlier than I expected, so I am on my way now. I hope you are waiting patiently at home for me. Au revoir!"

Arthur stood there for a second till his mind clicked that Francis was on his way home and he wasn't there...shit. That was the only word going though Arthur's mind as he rushed back into the cafe to tell Alfred he had to go home. "Already?" was Alfred's reply.

Right as Arthur was about to sprint out of the cafe and sprint to his car Alfred grabbed his wrist. Arthur turned around a bit frantically and Alfred asked, "Can I see you again?" Arthur stared at him for about a minute then answered, "If you want to..."

Alfred smiled and leaned closer to Arthur's face and said, "I want to more than anything." Arthur blushed and said, "Then we will.."

Alfred smiled again and said, "When and where?" Arthur just seemed to be in a trance, forgetting why he was in such a hurry, "I'm not sure when...but how about at the library again...same place.." Alfred's smile grew and before Arthur knew what happened Alfred gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Arthur smiled a little and put his hand on his cheek, till reality came back to him, "Bloody hell, I'm sorry I really have to go. Goodbye." He said as he dashed out of the cafe.

* * *

Luckily for Arthur he got home and inside about a minute before Francis got home. Francis of course didn't suspect a thing and that was also a good thing. But unfortunately nothing was going to stop the night that he had planned for them.

The night may have started out nice but, it was too good to last. It ended in beating, nails clawing into skin, biting, and more but none in passion. all in force and anger. Arthur laid there awake staring at the ceiling as Francis was asleep next to him.

He looked over at the clock to see that it was around three in the morning, he then looked over at Francis to make sure he was asleep, once that was conformed he slowly got up and headed to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it, he then looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the new coloring around his eye that his husband had given him.

He carefully washed his face so as not to hurt his eye anymore than it already was. Once he finished he looked at himself again, he examined the new bite mark on his shoulder over the old one, and the other bruises that joined his front. He also felt new nail rakes on his back and gently rubbed his side because he couldn't reach his back.

His mind then started to wander, to a certain blonde that he had met earlier that day. A small smile came to his lips as he remembered the wheat blonde hair with the reluctant one on top, the beautiful blue eyes that were a blue that he couldn't even describe and his smile with his soft and delicate lips.

Arthur then put his hand on his cheek where he remembered where Alfred had kissed him and he blushed at the memory. He then wondered if Alfred would treat him like Francis does, he then shook his head to get rid of that thought, One: because he didn't think Alfred would every want someone like him, and Two: he didn't think that he and Alfred would ever be together in the first place!

But there was always that one thing that Francis always said that stuck with him that always no matter what, would stop him from finding a better relationship, he would always say, "_You know that no one will ever love you like I do right? No one can, not someone like you. I am the only person that could ever find you attractive in the least, and that isn't even very much these days._"

That always made Arthur want to ask why he didn't want to leave him then if he didn't find him attractive anymore, because Francis had a thing for beautiful things, so it always made Arthur wonder why he insisted to stay with him, if he never liked looking at his face. Arthur always tried to ignore what his siblings always said about the way he looked, but when Francis kept saying how unattractive he was...it kind of gets dug into his brain whether he wanted it to or not..

But Arthur tried to never stop the hope that one day things will get better.

He finished cleaning himself up and headed back into the bedroom that he hated being in, he slowly got into the bed facing away from Francis and as far as he could from him. The thoughts of Alfred in his mind helped him fall asleep and forget about any pain he had on his body or in his heart.

For the first time in a long time...Arthur had happy dreams.

* * *

The next morning Arthur awoke to the familiar smell of a French breakfast. Francis never allowed Arthur in the kitchen because the last time he tried to make something in the kitchen, he had almost burnt the house down.

Francis wasn't too mad about that because it was still pretty early in their marriage, he just laughed at Arthur while the fire department put out the fire. But after that Arthur wasn't allowed in the kitchen to cook anything, he was only allowed to go in to make himself some tea and anything else that didn't involve heating anything up in any way.

So Arthur tiredly got up and put on a pair of boxers and a big long-sleeved button-up shirt and headed into the bathroom to clean up and look more presentable than he was.

When he walked into the kitchen, Francis greeted him with a "Bonjour mon petit Anglais." and a peck on cheek, Arthur made sure that he didn't kiss the same spot as Alfred had.

After the first time of trying to leave Francis, Arthur could have sworn that Francis suffered some kind of bi-polar disorder. Because after it he beat the living shit out of him he would be sweet and caring again, it didn't make any sense to Arthur but he dealt with it the best he could.

They started to talk about things that they both had to do that day and by the sound of it, Arthur wasn't sure if he would get to see Alfred that day. After breakfast Arthur went upstairs to take a shower, Arthur always enjoyed showers it gave him a bit of time away from the world, unless Francis decided to join him at times...those were horrible showers.

When Arthur got out of the shower he looked at himself in the mirror again and looked at his black eye, '_I don't know if I even want Alfred to see me like this..._' he thought to himself as he got some make-up out. Yes he had makeup, after some of the beatings he took he had to find out how to hide the noticeable bruises from people at work.

Although the first time he did it, it didn't turn out too well and his old friend fro collage and co-worker Felix noticed. He took him to the side for a private talk which resulted in Arthur bursting out in tears and Felix comforting him, after that Felix taught him how to properly apply the makeup so that it would hide the marks.

Arthur finished applying the necessary makeup to hide what needed to be hidden. He heard Francis call from downstairs that he was leaving, Arthur said goodbye as he heard the front door open and close.

Arthur sighed and put the makeup away before heading out to work.

* * *

"O mój Boże! Arthur, again?" Arthur suddenly heard when he walked into the office. He sighed and said, "You can tell?" Feliks just sighed and walked Arthur to his cubicle to fix the makeup. Arthur sat in his chair as Feliks got to work gently fixing what Arthur had already done. "You really need to, like do something about this Arthur, it really isn't, like good for you at all going on like this, and it is honestly, like getting me a little worried."

Arthur just sighed again and said, "I know and I'm sorry you have to keep doing this whenever a new one comes up." Feliks just gave Arthur a warm smile and said, "It's, like no trouble helping out, and at least you let me. Toris totally won't, like let me get near him with my makeup."

Arthur gave a small smile and a chuckle in return and suddenly smiled, he felt that if anyone he could trust telling Feliks about Alfred. "Feliks I need to tell you something." Feliks didn't even get to ask what it was about because Arthur quickly dragged him to a private area of the office before a word could even come out of his mouth.

Arthur then looked around before turning to Feliks and said, "I think I found someone." Feliks looked confused for a second and asked, "What do you mean?" Arthur calmed himself down to explain what me meant to Feliks.

Once Arthur was finished explaining what happened yesterday Feliks was smiling, but his smile fell when he asked, "But what about Francis? You know if he, like finds out about this, it will more than likely be the end of both you and this Alfred."

Arthur sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Well first off I don't know if I will ever even see him again and second, I'm careful enough if anything was to happen. I actually think that I found someone Feliks, and if he actually feels for me the way I'm hoping...I think we can figure something out."

Feliks just sighed and smiled at him again and said, "I sure hope so Arthur, for your sake, I sure hope so."

* * *

By the end of the day Arthur was utterly exhausted, and he could only hope that Francis wouldn't want anything extreme tonight. He packed up his things, said his goodbyes to everyone in the office and left. Once he got outside he looked at his watch and was surprised of the fact that he got out a bit earlier than usual.

He smiled and decided to check the library for his blonde beauty...he paused...his? He chuckled and blushed, hopefully soon he would be.

* * *

He walked into the library and casually waked over to the same section that he met Alfred in yesterday. He was a bit sad that he didn't see him there, he started to look around a bit round that section for him. Though he didn't have to look very far as a pair of hands covered his eyes.

Arthur smiled and turned to see the person behind him being just who he wanted to see. Alfred was standing behind him with that big smile he had. "Hey, I was worried I wouldn't get to see you again." Alfred said as he kept a hold of Arthur's hands.

Alfred then felt the ring on Arthur's finger and looked down at it with a curious look. Arthur's eyes widened as he noticed what Alfred was looking at. "You're...married?" Arthur just stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to say, "Alfred I...I don't love him anymore...and I haven't for years."

Alfred looked at Arthur a bit confused, "Why? And why are you married to him if you don't love him anymore?" Arthur just sighed and took Alfred behind the library and told him about Francis, he left out what Francis would always say to him, that being the self confidence crusher he always got. But as he told Alfred about his abusive husband Alfred just kept a focused look on his face.

He then suddenly took a tight hold on Arthur's hands and said, "Well, if you don't love him and he treats you like this..then...how about we..." Alfred didn't really finish that sentence as a blush was already setting in, and Arthur had his own that was twice as big as Alfred's.

"Alfred we can't..." Arthur said looking down at his feet. Alfred looked up with a sad look on his face and said, "And why not?" Arthur kept looking at his feet and his mouth just decided to go on its own without him even realizing what he was saying, "Because...no one will ever love me if I leave him..."

Alfred just kept staring at Arthur with a look on his face that said that he couldn't believe what Arthur was telling him. He then gently grabbed Arthur's chin to force him to look Alfred in the eye and said, "I love you Arthur."

Arthur's eyes widened and he pushed Alfred hand away ad said, "But you can't we only met yesterday and you don't know anything about me! There is no way we can be together!" Arthur tried to walk or run if he had to away but Alfred kept a good hold on the hand he was still holding.

Arthur didn't try too hard to get out of his grasp, he felt that he should shake Alfred's hand off and leave and never see him again but...he didn't want to. Even though his mind kept telling him to leave because it wouldn't work out but he couldn't do it, his body just stayed in one place.

Arthur had been wanting a better relationship for years and he could finally have one but of course he was skeptical, he was nervous, and he held a lot of doubt. He wanted to believe in Alfred and his words, in what he was saying, in what he could promise, but Arthur above, most things, was afraid. Afraid to trust, to believe, and most of the time, to hope.

While all of these thoughts and more were going through Arthur's mind, two arms gently warped around his torso to hold him in a gentle embrace. And a voice that could have been an angels said, "Then let me get to know you, all of you. Let me love you in the way that your husband hasn't...please, I love you."

"You can't love someone you hardly know Alfred..." Arthur said in a quiet voice. Alfred held him tighter and said, "Then I really like you...and I want a chance to love you...and for you to love me. Can we give it a try? Please?"

Arthur then gently moved Alfred's arms but kept hold of them to show that he wasn't going to leave and leaned up and carefully pecked Alfred's cheek and said, "...Alright...as long as you promise never to treat me like he does..."

Alfred just smiled and pushed their foreheads together and said, "I would never even dream of treating you like that." Arthur then gave a small smile and hugged the man in front of him.

Arthur hoped with everything he had that he could be with Alfred as some point in time, he wanted to be happy with Alfred, he wanted to be loved by Alfred, he wanted everything Alfred could give him. But to get everything from the one he loved he had to have nothing from the one that he didn't.

Arthur then grew nervous and Alfred could tell. "What's wrong?" Arthur looked away and said, "What am I going to do about Francis though? If I leave him...I don't even want to imagine what he'll do to me.." Arthur started to shake as he thought of the anger that his husband would show if he tried to leave him again.

Alfred held Arthur close and said, "We'll think of something, I promise. He doesn't deserve you Arthur, out of what I know of you right now, you are too good for him and he doesn't realize it. We will be together some way some how...alright?" He told him while he lifted Arthur's face to get a good look at the frightened look he had.

Alfred kissed Arthur's nose and gave him a warm smile. Arthur looked at Alfred for a moment and gave him a warm smile back. Arthur gave Alfred another big hug before they headed back into the library to see if they could find out more about one another before Arthur got a call as a signal that he had to go back home to his horrid husband.

* * *

It had been about a week since Arthur had been seen Alfred and he was getting anxious. The whole week had been so busy that Arthur didn't have time for anything else. Francis of course made him have time for some things, which didn't help poor Arthur the day after when a pile of paper work got put onto his desk.

Arthur had gone through so many papers that week, he was sure that his hands had at least fifteen cuts from the sharp pages on them. By the time each day was over all he wanted to do was sleep, which most of the time Francis wouldn't let him till he got what he wanted, so of course Arthur wasn't exactly allowed to say no.

Arthur always had at least one incredibly busy week every month, so its not like it was an all the time thing. And luckily for Arthur after his busy weeks, Francis had and even busier week, which gave Arthur time to relax and catch up on some sleep.

After the two days that he wanted to recover he desperately wanted to see Alfred. So after he left work he decided to go to the library in hopes that Alfred was there.

When he got to the library he went straight to the section that he and Alfred had met in. Arthur got nervous because he couldn't find him anywhere. Arthur then had that oh so familiar hollow feeling coming up in his chest, '_I knew it...I knew he wouldn't be here. Who was I kidding, he's a college student and I'm an adult...we may be four years apart, but that's too much. I can't believe I let myself believe-_'

Artur's thoughts were interrupted by two brawny arms that hugged him from behind. "Artie! I missed you so much." Alfred held him from behind and nuzzled his face into the back of Arthur's neck. It took Arthur a moment to realize that Alfred was right behind him and holding him tightly.

As soon as he realized what was going on he smiled and laughed, "I missed you too Alfred." Alfred loosened his grip on the Brit, enough so that he could turn him around to see his face, "Where have you been? I was afraid that you had forgotten about me." Alfred said with a slight pout.

Arthur just smiled and said, "I would never forget about someone like you. And besides, you made a promise to me that you would make my life better, there was no way I would let you off that promise that easy." Alfred gave a big smile in return and said, "And I never go back on my promises. But where have you been this week, I came here everyday wondering where you were."

Arthur blushed and said, "Y-You came here everyday?" "Of course I did." Alfred responded with a smile. Arthur blushed even more and said, "Well once a week every month I have a really busy week, and last week was it, but now I'm back on my normal schedule." Alfred held Arthur tighter and said, "That would have been nice to know before-hand."

Arthur blushed again and said, "Sorry.." Alfred just smiled, still holding onto Arthur and said, "It's fine, now come on, if I'm allowed to love you properly I still have a lot to learn about you and visa versa." Arthur couldn't believe that one human being could make him blush so much!

Arthur and Alfred had spent a couple hours talking to one another about each other, and by this time you couldn't even tell that they had only recently met! They found out so much about each other and found so much in common that you could have sworn they knew one another for years.

Arthur then realized he had to get home before his husband and told Alfred that he had to leave. Alfred gave him a sad look and said, "I really wish you didn't have to leave...I miss you when you do." Arthur blushed a little and said, "I'm sorry love, but I am still married." Alfred huffed and said, "We have to fix that."

Arthur chuckled and stood up to stand next to Alfred, "I know Alfred, and I hope that we do soon." Alfred looked up at Arthur who at the moment had his head turned so Alfred couldn't see his face. Alfred stood up and before Arthur could notice a thing Alfred had connected their lips in a sweet and caring kiss.

Arthur's eyes went wide for a moment till he relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. It was warm and it felt so loving and caring with no hint of lust or hate or anything else like when he was forced to kiss his husband. Arthur felt himself melt into the gentle and incredibly sweet kiss. And Alfred held him so tenderly while they kissed, Arthur never wanted to stop, but sadly they had to.

When they parted they looked into each others eyes and smiled. Alfred chuckled and Arthur followed a moment after, neither of them were ready to let go of one another. Arthur finally decided to slowly let go of Alfred so that he could leave. They were still holding hands just smiling at the other, "I...have to go Alfred..." Alfred gave a cute pout that made Arthur never want to leave him and just hold him forever and never let go.

But instead Arthur just gave him a sad smile and kissed his forehead, "I'll see you soon, alright love?" Alfred smiled again and said, "I'm gonna miss you until then though." Arthur blush and said, "So will I...see you soon." "Not soon enough." Alfred mumbled back.

Arthur blushed even more and decided to finally turn around so he can leave, their hands slowly left each other as Arthur left the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur and Alfred had been seeing each other for a couple months, being careful with every time they met up. Although, they did almost got caught a couple times within those months. For example:

_Alfred and Arthur sat in the cafe, talking and enjoying each others company, "And that was basically the worst trip I ever took." Arthur was trying to calm his laughter before he spoke up, "Are you serious? I can't believe you actually almost jumped out of the plane just because of a stupid horror movie! It's just a movie Al!"_

_Alfred blushed and said, "Shut up!" Arthur laughed for a moment longer, "Alright alright, now then, what was your worst trip you ever took?" Alfred asked as they got up for Arthur to get another tea. Arthur thought for a moment while they waited in line, and before Arthur could start the story he saw Francis about to walk into the cafe._

_Arthur shoved Alfred behind the counter and before Alfred could ask why, he saw Francis and told the nervous cashier woman to stay quiet. "Arthur? What are you doing here mon cher?" Arthur smiled nervously before saying, "I was just wanted to get a tea before heading home...also what are you doing here?"_

_"Just here to get something to drink as well, so let's get something then head home, I had a fairly hard day." He said in his normal 'he has something planned for later' tone. Arthur shuddered at the thought and noticed that it was taking a lot for Alfred to just stay in that spot and not tackle Francis._

_Francis started telling the woman their orders and Arthur looked at Alfred and mouthed to him, 'Just stay there till him and I leave.' Alfred looked like he wanted to protest but before he could, Francis turned around and led Arthur and him to the other side to wait for their drinks. Once they received their drinks and were about to leave, Arthur made one last look at Alfred and mouthed, 'I'm sorry..'_

Another time they almost got caught on a walk through a park:

_Arthur walked along the sidewalk near the park with his hand held tightly in Alfred's. There wasn't much laughing as much as there was just chuckles going on. Alfred and him were talking about when Arthur and him could finally be together, that is, if they could._

_"I say we move to the states, where I came from." Arthur looked over at him, "Why? What could possibly in America the her in England couldn't give the same, or better?" Alfred laughed._

_"Well I can tell you what England DID give me.." he said as he stood in front of Arthur for a moment. Arthur looked up at him as if he was in a trance and asked, "What did England give you love?" Alfred smiled warmly, leaned close to Arthur and kissed his lips lightly before parting to say, "it gave me the person who I know for a fact...I want to spend the rest of my life with."_

_Arthur blushed and kissed him again, this time a little longer, "Thank you love..." They both smiled at each other before starting their walk again hand-in-hand._

_Arthur was smiling, not just on his face but in his heart as well, he always felt the happiest with Alfred and he couldn't wait for the day when he could be with him forever. Of course that couldn't happen until they got away from Francis who was driving down the street...FRANCIS IS COMING DOWN THE STREET!_

_Arthur panicked and shoved Alfred into a bush they were passing, "I'm sorry to do that again love, but I have to go." Alfred looked down the street and saw Francis coming up in his car and hid deeper into the bush._

_Arthur just kept walking as if just enjoying the scenery, "Arthur, what are you doing?" Francis asked as he drove up close to him. Arthur shrugged and said, "Just felt like taking a walk." Francis raised a brow but let it go anyway, "Well get in. Still have some work I need to do before tonight, and I'm sure you probably do too."_

_Arthur nodded and got in the car before they drove off._

Arthur knew that he and Alfred had to stay a secret but it was getting harder and harder each time they wanted to see each other, and Francis was starting to get suspicious. Throughout the months, Arthur had been getting distant, not that he wasn't trying to do that before, but now it was becoming painfully obvious.

Every time Francis wanted to do something, Arthur would just nod and look in the distance with what a person could only describe as a wishful look on his face.

Lately it seemed Arthur had been spacing out, and it looked like he was thinking about something or someone, and Francis was starting to think that it wasn't him anymore, though how he thought he was thinking of him in the first place was a mystery to Arthur.

So one day when Arthur came home from work, Francis was already there waiting for him. Arthur turned and gasped when he saw him sitting there, "Francis..you scared me...what are you doing here so early?" Francis slowly stood up and said, "Why my little Angleterre, I thought that we should spend a little more time together, don't you think?"

Francis had gotten up ad walked over to Arthur, so close that he was basically in his face. Arthur turned his head from slightly Francis' gaze, big mistake. A loud smack was heard throughout the room as a result from firm smack across Arthur's face. Arthur was breathing heavily as Francis started to circle around him in a menacing way.

"What do you do after work Arthur?" Francis asked. Arthur tried to keep his voice as even as he could and said, "W-What are you talking about? I-I come straight home from-" Arthur's sentence was cut off by another hard smack across his head.

Arthur held his head in his arms as Francis spoke again, "You're seeing someone aren't you?" Arthur's eyes shot open when Francis said that, thought he made sure Francis didn't see his reaction. But Francis could tell by Arthur's body language that he was assuming it to be true.

Francis stopped in front of Arthur and said, "Take your shirt off and turn around." Arthur looked up at him in horror as he knew what he was going to do, "No Francis p-please. I'm not cheating on you, I swear!" Arthur begged.

Francis kept that cold stare and said, "Shirt off. And turn around. NOW." Arthur flinched but did what was told, He slowly took of his shirt showing the scars from the last time he got this treatment, which were still pretty sore, and turned around.

Francis had removed his belt, and held onto both ends firmly, before meeting the middle of it to Arthur's back.

This continued for about an hour or maybe longer or maybe even shorter, Arthur didn't know anymore. Francis had finally finished and walked away to get ready for bed. Arthur slid down the wall as carefully as he could so as to not hurt the new scars he now sported.

He was glad of the fact that even though Francis did this to him mercilessly, he never did anything in bed for at least a day, or two at the most to let him heal a bit. Arthur waited on the ground in the living room as a sad shell of a human being, before he heard the door to their bedroom close.

He then let silent tears crawl down his face, they stayed silent, and they came down fast and in a bigger quantity. Once the tears started he couldn't make them stop, he just sat there on the ground crying and crying and crying, he had learned at an earlier time of the beatings that if he was heard crying, he would get beat even more.

So when the tears finally stopped, he slowly stood up as to not hurt the scars anymore than they already were. He walked into the bathroom and gently took care of the blood, bandaged himself up and put on his pajamas as best he could. He cleaned up any mess that was made in the living room before silently climbing into bed and attempting to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning was like the rest of the day for Arthur, hollow. Anything that was happening around him didn't seem to register into his mind, he face didn't show any kind of emotion and his eyes looked soulless. Feliks tried to help in any way that he could, but nothing seemed to work.

Arthur didn't know what to do anymore, just as things started to look up, they went straight down hill, he let himself get careless and hopeful, and this was the result. Francis didn't seem to care or mind at all, he just continued as if everything were the same, which meant that Arthur got the same treatment every night.

Every night Arthur found that he was crying himself to sleep. This continued for about a month, and every one had basically given up on trying to talk to him about anything besides work.

One day when Arthur was walking to his car from the building, he heard a familiar voice, "Arthur..." Arthur looked behind him and there was that familiar tanned skin, the familiar muscles, the familiar hair with that one random one sticking up, and those oh so wonderfully familiar blue eyes.

Arthur in his mind was so excited to see him but his face didn't show that same emotion. "Hey Artie...I was afraid that I wouldn't see you again." Alfred said as he tried to give Arthur a hug. The closer he got there was suddenly fear starting to show on Arthur's face.

Every step Alfred took closer to Arthur, Arthur took one step back from him. Alfred then took a couple big steps towards Arthur, effectively making him go into a defensive position. Alfred looked worriedly at him and came a little slower to him.

Arthur looked like a kicked puppy, or worse, an abused puppy. Alfred knew that Francis did this to his Arthur, and he was not happy one bit. "Artie...it's okay..it's just me...Alfred..remember?" Arthur had ended up on the ground with his hands on his head, something that just didn't seem like Arthur, and it made him even more mad. Alfred leaned down to face him carefully.

Alfred slowly reached his hand near Arthur's head to gently stroke it, but as Alfred suspected he backed away in fright. "Artie, it's okay, I'm not Francis. I promise, I would never hurt you...remember?" Arthur slowly looked at Alfred and started to uncurl in his position. Alfred smiled and gently stroked his head, finally Arthur seemed to come fully back, and as soon as he did he tackled Alfred and cried into his shoulder.

Alfred just held Arthur tightly in his arms, wanting so badly to protect him from anything and everything that came their way.

Arthur kept crying for a bit longer and all Alfred did was hold him tightly. Finally when Arthur felt up enough to try and talk, he told Alfred everything that had happened a month ago, and how things had been since then, "It's been pure hell Alfred...I don't know what to do anymore...I was so happy...but now..."

Alfred kissed his forehead and said, "Don't worry babe...we'll figure out something...I promise..."

Alfred and Arthur went to the cafe and spent the next little while thinking of a way for them to get away from Francis, without something horrible happening to them. They sat in the cafe, a tea in front of Arthur, and a coffee in front of Alfred.

Arthur took small sips of his tea just trying to calm down, and continuously checking outside the window wasn't really helping him or Alfred. Alfred sighed and said, "Artie, you need to calm down, repeatedly checking out the window isn't going to help either of our nerves."

Arthur sighed in reply and said, "I'm sorry love, I just can't take any more chances right now. Francis was suspicious before, and I can't prove to him that he was right, that I am cheating on him. And whatever he does to me, no one will believe me."

"I believe you." Alfred said. Arthur scoffed and said, "Of course, the man whom I cheating on my husband with would believe me..." Alfred sighed again, seeing as Arthur had a point, he couldn't really say much.

Arthur put his hands in his face and let out a quiet sob, "I feel like I'm falling apart, I don't feel like the same man I was before I met Francis..."

Alfred kept a solid stare at Arthur while he talked, and decided to attempt to bring him up even a little bit, "What were you like before you met him?" Arthur chuckled and seemed to brightened up a bit.

"Well, before I met Francis, I must admit that I used to party quite a lot." Alfred smirked and said, "Seriously? I can't see you like that at all!" Arthur chuckled and said, "Whether you believe it or not it's true." They both laughed as Arthur continued telling Alfred more about himself in the past after leaving his home, which Arthur still didn't fully tell him about.

They continued about how Arthur was before he met Francis for about an hour before Arthur figured he should head home to said person.

"I'm sorry Alfred but I need to go." Arthur got up and Alfred offered to walk him to his car.

On the way to the car, Alfred grabbed onto Arthur's hand and held it tightly in his own. Arthur looked over at him and then at their hands and smiled. When they got to Arthur's car they were really reluctant to let go, Arthur liked the feeling of Alfred's hand holding his.

Before Arthur could get into his car Alfred stood in the way of the door. Arthur chuckled and said, "Come on you git, I have to go." Alfred kept blocking any chance for Arthur to get in his car. They were laughing the whole time.

By the time Arthur could have gotten in the car he was tight in Alfred's arms. He was facing Alfred in his arms, and they were just smiling at each other. Arthur then slowly brought their lips together, they stayed exactly like that for as long as they could.

When they parted, they connected their foreheads. Both sighed and Alfred said, "I really like you Arthur...you know that right?" Arthur blushed and said, "I know...but you still can't love me yet."

Alfred sighed in annoyance and said, "I don't see why now. I know you well enough, why can't I yet?" Arthur gently caressed Alfred cheek before kissing his lips again. "Because I'm still married..." Alfred pouted and said, "It's not like you love him..."

Arthur just chuckled and said, "I know I don't, so trust me when I say of how much I would rather be with you. But we still can't properly love each other just yet...alright? I just feel it's best to wait...okay?"

Alfred kept the pout on his lips and said, "Fine...I guess. I can't wait for the day when you leave him then I can finally say..." Alfred got their lips not even an inch apart and said in a quiet whisper, "I love you."

Arthur pushed their lips together once more before parting so Arthur could finally leave. When Arthur got in the car Alfred stood next to the drivers side and gave a reassuring smile. Arthur looked over at Alfred and saw the smile, he smiled back before driving off.

* * *

Arthur arrived home before Francis, lucky for him, and decided to make himself some tea. While waiting for the water to heat up he decided to think of ways to be able to successfully leave Francis.

He thought that if he showed someone his scars they would believe him, till they confronted Francis. Then he would come up with some stupid sob story about it being Arthur's father that made all of them, and they would believe that because he had one scar on his back from his father, but that was it.

Of course every one would believe the stupid sob story unless they knew Francis. And sadly only three people knew how Francis really was, and that was him, Feliks, and Alfred. No one, not even his family or Francis' parents knew what he did behind closed doors, and that would not help Arthur in the least.

Every one who knew Francis, didn't know his bad sides, they only knew the sides they wanted to see. Arthur rubbed his face with both his hands before hearing that the water was ready.

After the tea was ready Arthur took a small sip and sighed in content. He sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen and let his mind wonder to Alfred. He smiled as he thought about the American, he wanted so badly to love him but for some reason he just felt it wasn't right.

Then his mind traveled to the past and the day when his father got so mad at him, that he struck him. The biggest scar on his back, was from his father and it went right across his spine. The scar went from the top back part of his right shoulder and went across his spine, and went to where his pants line met.

His brother who moved to Wales later in his life, had to take him to the hospital that night it happened, he had to stay at the hospital for a while as they stitched it back together. When they returned home a few days later, their father was passed out on the couch with alcoholic beverages of all kinds around him.

His father was only violent when he was drunk, and he wasn't drunk very often, till after his mother died. After his mother died he drank every night, but he always drank at the bar and came home really late, which only lead him to bed with a new woman each time. His father loved each of them, but after that night, he just didn't seem to care anymore.

And he really didn't after that, all the kids had to do what they could to pay for the house and the groceries, and any thing else that needed a good amount of money for. But after all his siblings left, he was the only left to pay for everything. Arthur had to get at least three different jobs to be able to pay for everything.

He even dropped out of school to be able to work, to be able to pay for it all. Anything that he could save he did, and twenty years later he was finally able to leave and move away. When he left, he heard that his father left not too long after to go live with the person who later became his step-mom.

And after a few years of freedom from his father, that's when he met Francis. He met Francis when he vacationed in France at one time. After getting to know each other, that's when they decided to date, and a little later, that's when Francis proposed.

Arthur regrets ever saying yes to this sadistic, idiotic, and all in all horrible man.

And their wedding ceremony was basically only Francis' side of the family, Arthur may never have been very close to his brothers, but they did at least come to the after party, and that was enough for him. Because as soon as he told his father that was getting married...to a man, he basically disowned Arthur.

Arthur didn't much care, the only thing that irritated him for the longest time was how his step-mom was trying to be his mother, he blew up one day and told her to just back off and that she will never be anywhere close to being his mother.

After a while he apologized to her and she seemed alright, so they were on okay terms, to an extent at least. Although he still didn't talk to them much either way, he didn't want to talk to his father any way after what he did.

Once in a while Arthur will have a want to see his father, but his father still never wanted to see him, and that was fine too.

Arthur was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard the front door open. He stayed right there at the table and didn't move a muscle, he knew perfectly well who just walked in, and he wanted more than anything to just attack him and get rid of him forever.

But he still hadn't moved an inch, as he heard footsteps of his husband coming up from behind him. Arthur kept his face as straight as he could even though his emotions and his mind were going crazy.

A bouquet of roses came up in front of him, effectively making him jump a bit, 'Those stupid flowers...I hate roses..' Arthur thought to himself as he took the roses, "Thank you Francis...their lovely." Arthur said without looking at Francis.

"I figured this was a wonderful way to apologize to you mon cher about my recent actions." Francis said as he walked to the front of Arthur and gave him a peck on the cheek before starting dinner. Arthur just gave a weak smile at Francis before it fell again.

Arthur looked over at Francis and saw the knife sitting right next to him while he was making dinner. His mind went blank as thoughts of killing the Frenchman once again started to inhabit his mind. Before he knew it he had stood up and was slowly walking over to the knife.

Before he could get too close Francis grabbed the knife and looked over his shoulder to Arthur, "Hm? What is it Arthur?" Arthur shook his head a bit as he came back to reality and said, "Nothing...I was just..thinking of a way to thank you..for the roses.

Francis gave a mischievous smile before continuing dinner. '_You idiot! You almost killed him...without even a thought of where to hide the damn body!_' Arthur thought to himself as he went to go find a vase for the flowers.


	3. Chapter 3

(Alfred's POV)

Alfred sighed as he flopped onto the bed in the dorm room he was staying in. His roommate Kiku Honda, who came from Japan a couple years ago, wasn't there at the moment and Alfred could only figure that he was still in a class.

Alfred couldn't stop thinking about Arthur, he was the only thing on the American's mind these days.

When Alfred told his brother and his parents that he was finally in love, they were so excited. When Alfred told them that he was in love with a guy, his dad didn't necessarily like that.

When Alfred was younger, that's when he first came out to his parents, and his father didn't take kindly to that information. Alfred wasn't yet eighteen when he told his parents that he was gay, so his father didn't kick him out just yet.

When Alfred was sixteen, Mathew and their mom came back to America to live with Alfred and their father. Alfred was happy to finally have his brother with him after everything he went through.

When Alfred finally turned eighteen, Mathew was seventeen. They got themselves their own apartment so that they didn't have to stay at home. Once Mathew finally graduated high school, their parents paid for them to go to school in London. It was the last thing their father ever paid for for Alfred.

Once they were in England, Alfred immediately found a job so he could pay for himself. Their father still paid for Mathew since he wasn't, "A disgrace to the Jones name." as his father so kindly described him. Alfred didn't care, but since he didn't want their mother to pay for him, he said he would find himself a job, and Alfred wasn't the kind of guy to go back on his word even in the least.

So after finding the job, he was happily paying for himself and anything else he and Mathew might need. Mathew didn't want to be fully dependent on his family so he tried to find himself a job too. He found one, it just didn't pay as much as Alfred's did, and they were both still okay with that. As long as they were together, they were fine.

Of course, that's what Alfred thought, till he met Arthur. He still wanted to be with Mathew as much as he could, and he was happy with any time he could spend with Mathew, he just wanted to be with Arthur just as much...he was greedy with the people he loved, okay?!

Mathew always supported Alfred, no matter how stupid the idea or impossible the situation, and this time was no different. When Alfred told Mathew about Arthur, he just chuckled and rolled his eyes. He knew when Alfred had his sights set on something he wanted more than anything, he would do all he could to get it.

Mathew and him didn't share a room in the college dorms and that kind of peeved Alfred off at first but when he found out the Mathew was right next door to his and Kiku's room, he was alright.

Alfred kept trying to think of ways that him and Arthur could at least see each other without having to worry so much about Francis being behind every corner. They could barley even hold hands in public without Arthur freaking out.

And, even though Alfred could fully understand why Arthur wanted to be careful, it was still getting a little annoying. Another thing that really bothered Alfred was the fact that Arthur was so afraid that Francis would see them that each time they saw each other, that every couple seconds he would shove Alfred into God only knew where!

One time he was actually shoved into a dumpster, after that he spent the next couple days trying to get the stench out of his hair. Alfred was all for keeping them a secret so nothing would go wrong...but there was a point where Alfred would just have to call it paranoia.

Alfred sighed again and flopped onto this stomach, stuffing is face into his pillow. He wanted to, more than anything, be with Arthur, but he was getting nervous of how Arthur was feeling. He knew he wanted to be with Arthur and he was pretty sure that Arthur wanted to be with him, but he just needed to think of a way.

Alfred turned his head and looked out the window right next to his bed and saw two birds sitting on the branch near the window and just chirping to each other. Alfred smiled at the birds, till another one came and shoved its way between the other two.

Alfred sat up slightly and watched them chirping and flapping their wings at each other, Alfred found himself rooting for the two he first saw on the branch. After another minute of their fighting they all flew off, Alfred tried to see where they went but he couldn't see them anymore. Alfred sat up on his bed then held the pillow to his chest before mumbling, "Damn birds...taunting me like that..."

A moment later his roommate Kiku, walked in. "Oh, Alfred-san, I was wondering where you were. Since I didn't see you before I left, I thought you were with Arthur-san." Kiku was just one of the few people Alfred told about Arthur, he trusted him not to say anything, as he was one of the most trusting guys he knew.

Alfred groaned loudly and stuffed his face into the pillow again. Kiku looked at him curiously and asked, "What's wrong?"

Alfred peeked at him from behind the pillow and grumbled, "He couldn't meet me today because stupid Francis wanted to do something...we both know what he's gonna to to poor Artie! And I can't even do anything to help..." Alfred stuffed his face into the pillow once more and sighed.

Kiku sighed as well and put his stuff on his bed and sat down before saying, "Alfred-san, you must remember that Arthur-san is married, he can't see you whenever he wants." Alfred put his head on top of the pillow and said, "I know...I know...I just...I'm sorry that I probably talk about him a bit much but...I just love him so much."

Alfred loved Arthur and even though Arthur didn't want to hear it just yet, that didn't stop Alfred from saying it and meaning it whenever he got the chance.

Kiku, just smiled warmly at him and said, "And I'm sure he loves you too, but unless you can find a way for you two to be together, than it will never happen." Alfred pouted and said, "You're not helping..."

Kiku chuckled and at that moment someone knocked on their door. Kiku got up to answer it and smiled as he saw Mathew standing there. "Hey Kiku." Mathew said with a smile, "I heard Al from next door and figured he was going on a rant of some sort."

Alfred stuck his tongue out at his brother before tossing the pillow to his side, "I was just talking about Arthur.." "Again." Mathew responded. Alfred threw the pillow at Mathew and he just laughed as he caught it before it hit his face.

Mathew threw the pillow back at Alfred, Alfred caught it and held it to his chest again. Mathew sighed and went to sit next to his brother, and Kiku sat on the other side of Alfred. "It's alright Al, I'm sure whatever happened this time, you can come up with something that can make it better."

"Sadly, I don't think burgers can help this...plus I already had bout ten." "Jeez Al! Ten burgers and you are still feeling like crap, that's crazy." Mathew commented, Alfred just sighed and stuffed his face into the pillow again.

"I honestly don't know what to do guys. Basically the only thing that can actually get Arthur out of the marriage is if Francis cheats on him." Mathew and Kiku looked down in thought before Kiku spoke up, "Didn't you say that Francis beat him? What if he showed the judge the scars, he couldn't not believe those, right?"

Alfred sighed and looked out the window, "Artie already told me that because of the one scar from his dad they would believe that his father beat him, not Francis." Kiku looked back down feeling bad that he couldn't really help.

Alfred was still staring out the window and his mind started traveling to the first time him and Arthur met again. He loved that day so much, and to him it was the best day of his life.

The only things on his mind that day, was how he was going to present that project he was working on at that time, and suddenly the world seemed to literally stop on him when he saw Arthur. Nothing else mattered, nothing else was in his mind, except how he wanted to know who this guy was and if he felt the same way he felt at that moment.

When he saw his eyes, it was like he was seeing a pure green pasture for the first time. And when he heard him speak, it was like an angel just spoke to him. He couldn't take his eyes off of him and it seemed that it was the same for Arthur as well.

When Arthur had agreed to go to the cafe with him, he thought he was going to die of happiness. Everything that they had talked about from then till now have been engraved into his mind, and even that wasn't enough.

Alfred wanted to move all the way back to America with his gorgeous Brit, but first he needed to get him away from his French husband who was very undeserving of what he had. Alfred, from the day he found out about Francis, knew he didn't deserve Arthur. He couldn't see exactly what he had and that only saddened Alfred a little.

Because if one person can't see the wonderful things in their partner, that means someone else does, and that person was Alfred, and him and Arthur both knew it. Francis didn't deserve Arthur, not one little bit, though he had this nagging feeling that Francis still probably knew more abut Arthur than he did, but he was hoping to change that soon.

Alfred sighed again and got up to make some ramen noodles that he and Kiku had in their mini fridge. Alfred had bought the fridge for him and Kiku the second day they had he dorm, mainly because Alfred didn't want to have to walk all the way to the cafeteria just to get something to eat.

Mathew and Kiku decided that they would have some too, and while doing so they tried to make casual conversation to distract Alfred a bit. Alfred chuckled knowing full well what his brother and his close friend were trying to do, and tried to participate in the conversation enough for them.

After they all had the noodles ready they went to watch some TV. Although, no matter how hard Mathew and Kiku tried, they couldn't keep his mind off of Arthur. He just loved him so much and wanted to make him happy, like he deserved to be.

Alfred stood up and threw his soup away, and told Mathew and Kiku he was going to work on some of the work he was neglecting. Mathew and Kiku also mentioned they had work to do as well, so Mathew went back to his room and Alfred and Kiku sat on their own beds and began working.

Alfred stopped almost as quickly as he started and looked out the window once more and what he saw almost caused him to jump out the window to get a closer look. He took off his glasses rubbed his eyes and cleaned his glasses and fast as he could and put them back on just to confirm what he was looking at.

Across the street from the his dorm room he saw Francis standing there with a young women holding tightly onto his arm and him smiling happily with her. Alfred smiled manically and said, "Kiku, give me your camera, quick!"

Kiku did as he was asked and handed Alfred his camera, "What is it Alfred-san?" Alfred pointed to Francis while taking pictures and said, "That's Francis, Arthur's husband." Kiku gasped and looked again, "Well, if he's married to Arthur-san, then who is that woman?"

Alfred just kept smiling and took another picture and said, "I don't know who she is, and I have a feeling neither does Arthur."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

(Arthur's POV)

Arthur sat in the sitting room reading a random book he had gotten from the library recently. He jumped when he heard his phone go off, then calmed down before he answered it, "Hello?"

"Bonjour mon cher." Arthur groaned quietly, "Francis, I'm guessing your on your way?"

"Yes I am, but I won't be home for very long." Arthur quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Why? Where are you going?"

"I have a business meeting and I have to go to out of town, so I will be gone for about a week or two. And even though I would have brought you along, I can't." Arthur inwardly sighed of the fact that he didn't have to go and said, "Well alright, I suppose I'll go find where that spare suitcase went to."

"So eager to get rid of me?" Arthur suddenly got nervous and said, "N-no, I-I was just trying-" Arthur was interrupted by laughter on the other end as Francis said, "Don't worry about it Arthur, I'll be home in a few minutes, Au Revoir"

The call ended and Arthur stood there for a moment to try and think of what just happened. If that had happened any other day, Arthur would have probably gotten a threat for later on, but this time...he didn't.

Arthur tried to think of something that might have caused this, but nothing came to mind. So he just shook the thought out of his head and went to go look for the suitcase.

Once Francis got home, he and Arthur packed all he might need. Francis pecked Arthur on the cheek (which once he turned around Arthur wiped off) and left.

Arthur was still a little shocked by what just happened but as soon as it hit him that Francis had just left...for a week or two...Arthur smiled. He felt over-joyed and all he wanted to do was see Alfred, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew the best thing to do was to wait till he knew for sure where Francis was and just like any time that either of them had to go somewhere the one would call and tell the other.

So all Arthur had to do was wait for Francis' call to let him know.

So Arthur decided to make himself some tea while waiting for the call, and while doing that, he started thinking of what he and Alfred could do while Francis was gone. There were so many things he wanted to do with Alfred.

Arthur blushed at the thought of one thing he really wanted to do with Alfred, '_Nonononononononono no, there is no way Alfred would EVER want to do something like that with someone like me. No way!_'

Arthur stared off into space while in his thoughts, '_Well...he did say that he loved me...even if I didn't want to hear it yet...that doesn't mean that he doesn't either way. If he loves me...doesn't that mean that...he..would want to-_'

His thoughts were interrupted by the water announcing that it was ready, and Arthur blushed bright red at the thought that he was about to have. He turned to get the water for his tea and decided he would go to the library after work tomorrow, and he would go without fear. Arthur smiled as he went into the sitting room and sat next to the window with his cup of tea and the book he was reading previously.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day Arthur went to work with a smile on his face. Felix came around the corner and noticed this: "Whoa, like, what's with the happiest attitude I have ever like, seen from you?" Arthur smiled even more and tried to keep his voice down, " Francis went out of town for about a week or so. He said it was for a business thing or whatever. Ether way, I can finally spend some time with Alfred without worry."

Felix smiled back and said, "That is like, the best news I've heard in so long from you." followed by a quick hug. "I know, I'll be going to the library right after work so I can tell him." They both smiled and talked for a bit longer before going back to work.

Throughout the whole day, Arthur kept looking at the clock, trying to wait patiently for when he can finally go see his American.

As soon as his day was over at work, he couldn't get out of that building fast enough. He headed straight for the library to see Alfred.

He got to the library and looked around a bit for Alfred. He knew Alfred was already out of classes by now. He walked over to a window that was at the end of an isle and while looking outside he let his mind wander just like the day before.

He wasn't exactly paying attention to anything around him, till two strong arms wrapped around his waist and a soft whisper in his ear, "Where have you been all my life?" Arthur chuckled and said in the same tone, "Waiting for you."

He turned around, wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and smiled at the tall American standing in front of him. Alfred smiled even more and pulled Arthur even closer. Their smiles stayed on their faces as they leaned in close and let their lips make contact.

Arthur smiled into the kiss and after they parted that smile never left. "Alfred, I need to tell you something." Alfred's smile fell for a moment, "Is it anything bad?" "No no no no no love no, its nothing bad." He said while rubbing Alfred's cheek for comfort.

Alfred smiled again and said, "Oh, okay good. And I have something to tell you too, and I personally would say that it's good." Arthur smiled and said, "Then, what did you want to say?"

Alfred shook his head, "Nope, I'll tell you it later if we have time before you have to leave. So you go first." Arthur smiled and said, "Funny that you mention me having to leave for home. I actually don't have a set time I have to leave today, or even for this and maybe next week."

Alfred looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?" Arthur smiled even more and said, "Because Francis left for a business trip and wont be back for about a week or two." Alfred smiled widely, "Are you serious?!" Arthur nodded and Alfred quickly picked him up and spun him around, all while they kissed each other.

Alfred put Arthur back down and Arthur said, "I know, this is great. So, what was the news you had?" Alfred shook his head again and said, "I said I would tell you later, and I meant it." Arthur gave a small pout and Alfred smiled and kissed the pout.

They didn't stay in the library for very long, so they decided that they could finally go for a walk without Arthur freaking out and pushing Alfred into another random bush they pass by.

They walked with their fingers tightly intertwined with each other, they smiled, they laughed, they talked, they generally enjoyed each others company. Every couple minutes or so they would cuddle and kiss, or just stop and stand to watch everything around them.

Arthur would sometimes get a little anxious, but as soon as Alfred remind him that Francis was gone, Arthur just smiled and agreed before continuing on what they were doing.

They walked near the beach and when they saw a bench sitting in a position towards the sea, they walked over and sat together. Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur and Arthur happily leaned into the warm body next to him.

They sat there watching the sun set, Arthur sighed and said, "It's odd...being here with you...I only ever got to watch the sun set once and I never got to again after that. And I keep thinking that I have to go home soon and act like I was there the whole time."

Alfred just smiled down at him, he gently grabbed Arthur's chin and brought their lips together once more. After they parted Alfred said, "But you don't, and won't have to for about a week..or two..I'm hoping two." followed by that charming laugh of his.

Arthur smiled, "Oh right, wasn't there something that you were going to tell me?"

"Oh right!" Alfred then dug into his pocket and brought out the couple photographs he took. "Take a look at these pictures and see if there is anyone you recognize in them."

Arthur looked at Alfred curiously before taking the package of photos and taking a look at them. Arthur looked closely at each photo and his eyes widened when he saw who was in them. "This...this is Francis...but...who's...that woman?"

"I'm not sure, but I had a feeling neither did you." Arthur kept looking at the photos and he hadn't looked away from them for a moment.

Alfred looked at him worried, "Artie...are...you alright?" Arthur sniffed before he said, "Of course I'm alright...for some reason I can't stop crying..."

Alfred patted him on he back before saying, "I'm sorry Arthur...I didn't mean to make you upset, I-I just thought-"

Alfred was interrupted by Arthur's lips on his, When Arthur parted from Alfred there were tears streaming down his eyes, "You have no idea how happy this makes me." Alfred looked at him curiously, "If your happy, then why are you crying?" Alfred said while wiping some tears from Arthur's face.

"Well, these are basically just tears of joy, as I said. You made me so happy just now because you proved Francis' words wrong, and gave me something against him." Alfred continued looking at him curiously and said, "Wait, what words did I prove wrong?"

Arthur wiped more tears away before holding Alfred close, "I know it might seem stupid, especially since I didn't really see it earlier but...you proved...that some one else can indeed love me."

"Arthur, I basically fell in love with you since the day I met you...how could you not realize this till just now?" Arthur just held Alfred even closer and said, "I have no idea...I guess I just couldn't believe that any one else could ever love me...because..." Arthur sighed to try and keep more tears from coming.

"For years, Francis would always tell me that I wasn't good looking, that no one but him would ever love me...and things like that...and with years of hearing that basically everyday...you tend to believe it after a while..."

Alfred started to get annoyed with the words that Francis had told his Arthur. Alfred took Arthur's chin in his hand and kissed Arthur so sweet that when they parted, Arthur just looked at him in astonishment.

Alfred rubbed Arthur's cheek wit his thumb and said with a sweet smile, "Of course some one else can love you...you just have to give someone else a chance...well I mean only me, cause I don't really want any one else to have you, your mine now."

Arthur just chuckled and said, "Yes...I'm yours now...and I couldn't be happier." He said while he laid his head on Alfred's shoulder.

They didn't stay for much longer after noticing that the sun was almost gone. Arthur offered to take Alfred back to the dorms and Alfred agreed. They walked back to where Arthur had parked is car.

While on the way to the college, holding each others hands tightly, they talked of what they could do with the information and evidence they now had. Alfred looked at Arthur and smiled before picking up their hands to kiss the back of Arthur's.

Arthur smiled and said, "Now that we have something on Francis, I can finally leave him." Alfred smiled even more and said, "And you can finally be with me."

Arthur smiled even more, but then his smile fell. Alfred looked over at him worriedly and asked, "What's wrong babe?" Arthur kept his eyes on the road as he said, "Alfred, are you positive you want to be with someone like me? Or of my age?"

Alfred just rolled his eyes and said, "Artie, we've been over this before, of course I'm positive. I want nothing more than to be with you and live a happy life together, forever." Arthur smiled again as they arrived at the college.

Neither of them were really ready to let go of each other, "You gonna be able to handle being alone tonight?" Alfred asked, concerned for his lover. Arthur just smiled and said, "I'll be fine love, I promise you. It will be a bit odd I must admit, but I'll be able to handle it."

Alfred smiled sadly at Arthur before bring him close for another kiss. Since they weren't really willing to let each others hand so, they were even less willing to separate the kiss. When they finally did, it was only so they could catch their breath.

With heavy breathing being the only sound that could be heard in the car, they smiled at one another before connecting their lips again. Tongues danced and hands roamed, but Arthur gently stopped them from going any further. Alfred looked disappointed and gave a pout to show he was.

Arthur just chuckled and kissed the pout, "I'm sorry poppet, if you still want to when we actually get somewhere nicer, then we can, alright?" Alfred looked at him in thought, he smiled and said, "Alright, so where and when?"

Arthur smirked, "Where? How about my place. When? Whenever." Alfred smiled and went to kiss down Arthur's neck, "There anything I need to know that might help me in any way?" Arthur hummed from the kisses and said, "You will just have to figure that out on your own."

Arthur could feel the smile on Alfred's lips on his neck. After one more kiss he sat up and said, "Then it's a date. I'll plan something that will have you thinking of nothing but me the whole time."

Arthur just smirked and said, "But I already think about you, how much more thinking about you do I need to do?" Alfred shook his head, "Any thinking of me then wasn't enough, gonna need more." The both just laughed before Arthur finally said, "Alright...I suppose you should probably get going now.."

Alfred pouted again but agreed, thy gave one more long, passionate kiss before Alfred got out of the car and into the dorms. Arthur watched him go the whole time, once he was sure Alfred was fully inside he drove back to the house.

When he arrived he started at it for a moment and sighed. He got out of the car and into the house, when inside he couldn't help but notice that it was just a tad...lonely. He didn't miss Francis, he would die before he ever said something like that but...there was still another presence missing. He wanted Alfred there, but he new better than to interrupt him again..though he was sure that Alfred wouldn't mind.

Arthur started to get ready for bed, but was stopped by the phone ringing. He knew who it was and he really didn't want Francis' voice to be the last one he heard that night, he was perfectly fine with Alfred's voice being the last.

But he also knew that if he didn't, there would be trouble, of course not now, but it would all be counted by the time Francis got back, so even though he didn't want to, he answered.


End file.
